Little Ms Keene
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 2nd Age Changing story of The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Series! After a time machine malfunction, Ms. Keene seems to be gradually growing younger as she gets to be that quite younger as possible, and even The Powerpuff Girls get to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Age changing story of _The Powerpuff girls_ and just like the last story, it took place in the 1998 series of which they get to see that they're going to make sure that this is a story that I had in a while.

Chapter 1:Time Machine Malfunction

"The City Of Townsville" the Narrator announced it. "And what a wonderful day it is, as these citizens are looking young as possible as they could make it as they could feel as they get to show about it as they get notice as they get to make it as they get to enjoy life."

As they get to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "Even at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten as they get to see that it could be feeling as they get to see that they're going to let anything about all the kids are going to see that they could see that they're going to see Ms. Keene to see her students especially our youngest heroes ever, The Powerpuff Girls."

"Good morning class, I trusted that you had your sleep." said Ms. Keene. "Yes Ms. Keene." said the students.

"Good, because today, we're going to be doing something different." as she gets to show them the curtain. "Now class, I've been working on this last night and I think that I did that every well that you're going to be surprised." as she gets to pull the cover. "Ta-Da! This is my time machine!"

As Blossom gets to raise her hand, she said "No offense, but The Professor brought a time machine on Career day and I think that you should've done the same."

"Oh, But this isn't the same time machine that he has, this is my very one as we get to see that we get to be traveling time as they could be that it was going to see as they could feel as they could feel that quite as they might had to see it." As she gets to demonstrate herself, she knew that she was going to make it as she shows her students. "For you can see, I can press the buttons as they could feel as they get to make it as they could see of what she's doing. "For you see that quite as she that gets to show them.

"As you can see, I can press the buttons as they could feel like as they could feel that they could as they notice it as they're going to feel like it as they get to make it when they get to accept a timeline as I get to type in a year."

As she gets to start, she knew that she gets to see what was going on there, so she gets to find out of what went wrong. "I don't understand, it was working perfectly last night." as she gets to see that she could feel that she was going to make it as she gets to fixed it as they could feel like as they get to make it as she could feel like it.

"I Don't understand, this time machine gets to be setting as they get to-" as it set in an explosions, she knew that she could be seeing that it was one of those time machine malfunctioning.

"It's all right class, I believe that it had its kinks." as she said as the girls and their classmates as they get to see that, that is until they the hotline rang.

"Whoo, saved by the town being in danger." said Blossom as she gets to be picked up the phone. "Hello? Mojo Jojo is on the rampage again?" she asked. "We're on our way" as she gets to fly as Ms. Keen stopped her. "Hold on, you know the drill." she said.

"Ms. Keene, can we be excuse to save the world?" asked the Powerpuffs.

"Yes, but don't get though the-" as she gets to finish her sentence, they did it anyway. "-The Roof."

Later that day, she took her time machine phone as she gets to be that quite as she gets to see that she gets that she wondered of what went wrong. "Hmm, I don't understand it, it was really worked well yesterday." As she gets to make it as she gets to make it as he was fixing the time machine that she used her tools as she gets to make it as she gets to make it as she knew that it didn't have the proper tools.

"That's strange that it could be that making this as they could feel like there's no way out of this."

As she tried for 6 hours, she knew that she was going to fix that time machine, as she decided that she gives up.

As she gets to bed after she took a shower and brush her teeth, she knew that it was going to knew that she get so sleep, she knew that she gets a strange affections on her while sleeping.

What's going to happen to her? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Younger By The Moment

A/N: Before we began, I just would like to say that when we last off Ms. Keene, she had to make a time machine that may get her to be traveling though time, however, it seems to be backfired as they could follow as they might had to see that it didn't work, but when Ms. Keen had to go to bed, she knew that she was growing younger overnight but the question is how much? We're going to find out.

Chapter 2: Getting younger by the minute

The next morning, when the clock turn into 7:00 AM, she hit that alarmed that she was that she could be that quite as she had to make sure that she has gotten up, but what she didn't know that she was a year younger. "That's strange, I Felt about a bit lighter with my pajamas." as she gets to make sure that she took a shower, but what while then, she has grown 5 years of age as she gets to feel as she gets to feel that she wasn't feeling herself, after her shower, it could be that quite as she gets to hold out as she looked into the bathroom mirror. "Huh, I feel the same, only different."

After she brushes her teeth and got dressed, she knew that her clothes get a little lighter.

As she gets to school, she knew that could be that she was going to make sure that she was going to see that she as going tell her students. "Class, yesterday, I Showed you my time machine and it seems that it was supposed to be traveling though time." she said. "And I supposed that I think that we're going to be that we're going to forget this time machine nonsense and have the day already to have some fun."

As Blossom get to look into her. "Ms. Keene, you look different, are you sure that time machine doesn't give you an affection from yesterday?" she asked her. "Because today, your clothes might got a little lighter."

As Ms. Keene Chuckle. "Okay, so I think that it could be that quite as they get to feel as they get to be." as she chuckled again as she looked worried.

"I Think that something's wrong with Ms. Keene." Said Blossom. "I think that she might get to be younger."

"Younger Shyounger," said Buttercup. "I Think that time machine of hers is just a mishaps."

As Ms. Keene her papers, she knew that she was going to see that she was feeling tingling a little more. _"Yikes!"_ she thought. _"If I don't get to control of myself, something's bad's going to happen to me."_ as she gets a strange feeling that she could be that she was going to show that she was going to feel that quite as she could keep it to herself.

As She might get to see that the regression might happen as she gets down to her late mid-30s as she was going to make sure that she was simply had to see that it was going to learn that it was never get to notice as she happens to go though her time machine though.

At Lunchtime, she has got down to her early 30s, 10 years younger then she was yesterday, but the moment that came though the mishaps, it could be that it was going to notice that she was simply had to make it down, then at 2:45, 15 minutes before school is over, she has got younger again, only this time that it could be that she's down to her late 20s, she noticed that she was going to feel that it could be that simply had to make it. _"I got to go back home and see what's the problem with me, that way, I hope that it could be that it was simply that I wouldn't let my students see me, not like this."_

As Ms. Keene might get to make it as she was feeling that it could be that it was going to learn that it was side effects that she took.

It wasn't until then that Blossom looked worried. "I Think that Ms. Keene that could be that could be that she wasn't feeling herself."

"Oh come on, she's fine." said Buttercup. "She's fine as she seems to be that quite as she gets though the day." said Bubbles. "Yeah, but I don't think that it could be that it was going to see that it wasn't anything _but_ fine." as she happen to look at her.

When the bell rang, class dismissed as all classmates are going home, and so are the Powerpuff Girls.

As for Ms. Keene, she had to go home to see what's going on as she gets to notice about it.

When she gets home, she figured it out, she was getting younger!

At Age 25, her dress gets a little bigger and bagger, at Age 22, her show size has gotten smaller, and at 20, she had to see that she was going to make us that she was going to see that she was going to call the girls.

As Blossom picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh Ms. Keene, we didn't expect to get a phone call from you." as she muffed on the other phone. "You're getting what?" As he hangs up, she told her sisters "Girls, move out!" As she gets to fly to Ms. Keene's house, she saw Ms. Keene as their teacher is now 20 years old.

"Ms. Keene, is that you?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah, it's me, I guess that I had to keep it a secret from you." she said. "What's going on with you? You've been very strange today."

"I Had this side effect about growing younger and I think that it could be that from that time machine." as Blossom gets to inspect it. "Girls, I Think that we need to make sure that she doesn't get any younger, I think that we need to make sure that wherever the effect came from, I think that it was going to make it as they notice it."

"Of course, the time machine." realized Ms. Keene. "I remember why the time machine can't travel though time, it can travel though people's ages instead, that's why I'm getting smaller and heavier on my clothes."

"I Think that you're getting younger." said Blossom. "I am?" she asked. "Yes, and you don't stop, you're going to be ceasing to exist!" as she gets to worry. "Where's that time machine?" As Ms. Keene points to it as they fly there. "Well, this time machine can alter people's ages, then I wonder what's going to do to us?" asked Blossom. "Maybe it causes to make people to go backwards." as she looked at her. "Don't worry Ms. Keene, we'll get you back to normal in no time."

And so, Blossom had to set the buttons as she had to make it as she gets to see that it was flashing as it could be that she was making it right, but making it wrong as she pulled the switch as the machine gets to start as it causes a malfunction as she gets to be that causes static as the blast has effected them.

What's going to happen to the Powerpuff Girls? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3-As Young As She Could Be

Chapter 3: As younger as she could get

When the smoke cleared up, the girls might get to look at the machine as they could make as when they're going to follow as they're going to use it as they're going to see that it's going to strangely as they could notice it.

"What an explosion!" replied Buttercup. "Yeah, it's going to take forever to fix the machine."

"Yeah, but how longer do you think that Ms. Keene's going to get more younger?" Asked Bubbles. "As younger as she's going to do so, or else that she might ended up back in diapers." worried Blossom.

"Don't you worry girls, I could be getting though this, I'll be fine." said Ms. Keene. "You go on home to the professor and I'll make sure that I'll take care of myself, and I think that I could stop anytime soon."

As the girls flown home, they get to see that Ms. Keene get to sleep as she gets relax.

10 minutes later, she woke up as she seem that she stumble off the couch as she gets to figure out of what happen. "Oh boy, what a nap." she said in a high pitched voice as she notice to see that she was simply looked into the mirror, that she was now a kid who's no younger then 10. "Ahhh!" she screamed as stumbled off in her undersized clothing as she looked into her hands coved in her sleeves.

"That machine made me 10 years old again! I Can't stop! I Can't take care of myself!" as she gets to feel as she was going to see that it was going to noticed that she was going to see that she's getting to be that quite as she was going to see that she was going to call the Professor when suddenly, she happen to be make sure that she stumbled into her clothing as keeps getting younger, as she gets down to 9 years old, as she gets to pick up her phone, she was down to 8, as she gets to make it as she gets to down to 7, and then 6, and then she stopped at 5 years old.

"Oh great, this is bad!" she said in a highly pitched voice.

Meanwhile, back in the Powerpuff household, Blossom and her sisters get to see that they're worried about their teacher. "gee, do you think that Ms. Keene might ended up as a baby?" asked Bubbles. "Are you kidding?" replied Blossom. "If she ended up as a baby, she won't get to be our teacher anymore."

"She's right though." said Buttercup. "And besides, I believe that Ms. Keene's mom gets to be taking care of her."

"Good point." said Blossom."

"But what if they could be that the time machine that could alter Townsville by warping ages? I don't think that it could be that we could be that effected us." said Bubbles.

"No, that ain't going to be happening to us." said Blossom. "We're the powerpuff Girls and we might that we could be that-" as the Hotline rang.

As the girls flown over to their Teacher's house, they get to down to see her, but they're surprised that they seem her. "Oh that ain't good."

Did they see their teacher as a 5-year-old, or even younger?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4-Affections All Around

A/N: This is my first chapter since November 29th of this year and when we last off Ms. Keene, she was simply getting younger at home even harder until she reached 5 years old, as she gets to see of what might happen to be that she had to give a call to the Powerpuff Girls, but when they get there, they saw something worse, how worse? You'll get to read and find out.

Chapter 4: Affections all around

It was the girls has saw her that their teacher was now 5 years old. "Holy moly" shocked Blossom. "Girls," said Ms. Keene in a high pitched voice. "Help me!" as the girls gets to help her. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to yourself in no time." just as Blossom gets to pick her up, she knew that she was simply as they get to make sure she got her effects as they spread into her. "What was that?" asked Buttercup. "I Don't know but if you ask me, I Think that it ain't-" Before she gets to finish, Buttercup gets a strange feeling that she was feeling as she was growing younger as she changes. "BUTTERCUP!" Shouted Blossom but as she was getting younger, her mind has started to get effected too. "Why am I get wonger?" as her speech is reducing into baby babble.

As Blossom, Bubbles and Ms. Keene saw her in horror, Buttercup has been reduced into a baby. "Buttercup, you got turn into a baby!" As flown to her, Blossom picked Buttercup up. "Bubbles, we don't want to let that she was going to be respondible and- Bubbles?" As Bubbles get the same feeling too as she got turn into a baby. "Oh Bubbles!" as of that, she was getting younger to. "Blossom, you got to sawve youswelf" As she got reduced into a baby too.

"Blossom, I hope that you're still old enough And-" As she saw that Blossom's slowly turning into a baby too. "Oh Poopie!" As Blossom's hair got reduced into a piece of line on her forehead.

"Oh no, I can't believe that I got strange side effects!" said Ms. Keene. "I better get to the Professor and see what was going on." as she took the girls to the car, she gets to her car seat as the whole car got reduced into a kiddie kind.

"Oh great, I think that it could be getting things to be my new age too." Said Ms. Keene as she gets to drive- Uh, Pedal as she gets to the Powerpuff House hold in no time as she could be that she was simply as they would notice it as they could notice it as they get to make sure that it ain't that that she made in time.

As she gets to bang on the door as she gets to the professor. "Professor, Professor!" As she bang on the door.

As the Professor gets to see that when he open the door, he saw a kindergarten teacher kindergartener, and 3 baby powerpuffs. "Holy moly!"

"Please Professor, I used my time machine and I hope that I get people to get younger and then when the girls gets to pick me up, I get them younger and then-" Then The Professor said "Whoa, slow down, I think that it's time that we need to get to the bottom of this."

Later at the lab, he was experimenting that what was cause around though the experimental reasons. "Just as I Suspect." said the Professor. "What, what is it?" Asked Ms. Keene. "It seems that you're going though an Age warping affections."

"Age warping affections?" asked Ms. Keene. "What are age warping affections?"

"Well, as I recall, it seems that Ms. Bellum had a gassy effect and then she keeps getting younger and younger until she was a little girl, and then she had to make gassy effects all over town."

"Is that bad Professor?" asked Ms. Keene. "Oh yeah, it's bad." said the Professor. "I'll come up with antidote and then we'll get you and the girls back to normal."

Will he do it? find out in the final chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-Baby Keene And Again Powerpuff

A/N: This is our first chapter since December 18 of last year and I believe that quite as you get to see that when we last left off Ms. Keene, she got reduced into a five-year-old girl as she could see that she was going to notice it as they get to make as they could notice it when they might had to see if she could get this as she could had to survive this, so on with the final chapter.

Chapter 5: Baby Keene and again Powerpuff Girls

It was that Ms. Keene had to set this as she could see that she was going to fix her time machine that she could be was going to be setting as she could to learn that it wasn't that it could be that something that she was going to feel as she could get it. "Don't you worry girls, I can get my time machine to be fixed." said Ms. Keene as she gets to be fixing it as she could be that she was going to set the dials right as she could be that she was that she was going to see that she could be that she knew that when she had it right, she could be that quite as she gets to be setting around as she learn that when she could be that she got it.

"Got it, just the right amount." Just then, she had to make the amount that she could be that she could as she get to be starting the machine up as she gets to be that she could be that she had it as she could see it when they could see that it cause an explosion that the time machine that could be that all got to be that strange effect around.

As the machine smoked cleared the girls are back to their proper ages. "Wow, I Guess that we're back to normal." said Blossom. "But where's Ms.-" as they get to see that Ms. Keene was now even younger.

As they could see that they saw her like they never seen her before. "Ms. Keene, what happen to you?" asked Buttercup. "Yeah, you seems that you got us back to normal but now that you're younger then us now!" said Bubbles.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ms. Keene in a little baby girl voice as she seems that she got her voice back to her proper age but she didn't as she's now a 1-year-old little baby teacher in her oversized clothing. "Oh, that can't be good, can't it?" she asked as the girls nodded "No" as she cried.

"Aww, look at out teacher, she's cute a little baby girl." said Bubbles. "Please, do you think that ain't going to take care of that?" Asked Buttercup as she turn over to her. "Aww, isn't she cute?" said Buttercup. "I think that she's so cute, yes she is." Blossom was not pleased.

As the girls continue to treat her like a baby, Blossom said "STOP!" as they did. "Look, I get the idea that she's now a baby girl but with that, I Think that we could be get to babysit her until she gets to be an adult again."

"But we'll have to ask they Professor to get to see if he could get to fix the time machine." said Buttercup. "Exactly." Said Blossom.

Later, as they get their baby teacher and her time machine to flown over to the Professor, they had to make as they could get him as possible. "Girls, you're back to normal, but what happen to Ms. Keene?" as he sees her as a baby girl. "Oh my gosh!" As he gets to look into her. "What happen to her?"

"You see," Blossom started to explain. "We were turn into babies, and then we got back and now that Ms. Keene's a baby now and we might had to be babysitting her."

"Hmm, I think that it could be that quite as they could learn that might had to see that we could be that it was going to be that-" as Buttercup got affected by Ms. Keene that she got turn into a baby again. "Buttercup!" screamed Blossom. "Well, at least she didn't stay back to normal for long, but as long as we got two babies to take care off-" as Bubbles got turn back into a baby again by effected by Ms. Keene. "Bubbles!" as she gets to worry that she might mate as she gets to make it as they could know as Blossom got turn back into a baby as well as she said her last words as she said "Oh Poopie" as her hair got back into a piece of it.

"Great, I got four babies." worried the Professor. "Don't worry, I got to make sure that I get to fix that time machine as I get on the girls as well."

As Ms. Keene gets to crawl into the machine, she knew that she was going to fix it herself, she had to. "Ms. Keene, what are you doing here? I Thought I told you to stay with the girls and-" as she gets to be that quite as she gets to fix that machine that she could be that she was working it as she was going to build it up as she was going to use it as she was might had to see that she was going to fix it as she gets to work around the machine as she gets to work here. "This is my machine, and I get to fix it!" as she gets to hold it as she was going to use it as she gets one last chance as she gets to get the machine fixed as they had to make it as they could to fight it.

"This is no mere time machine, this is a machine that alter people's ages all along!" realized the Professor as he gets to make sure that he was going to fix it and as they could get it to see that they could fix the machine side by side as they had to make it as that they're going to get it fixed or else that the Powerpuff girls and their teacher Ms. Keene as they could get it fixed as they had to work as they had to get within the finishing touches, they get to be that quite as they could get it as they might had to put into the knobs as they get it started as they get to started to work as they could get it as they could as they had to make it the machine as they got into the lives as they got effected as the machine spread some warp as a white light flash all over the house as Ms. Keene regain from herself, she sees that she's back to normal.

"What? what's going on here?" she asked on her once again mature voice.

As The girls got back to normal as they could see that they get to see the machine's a bust. "Whoa." Said Blossom. "That is one broken machine." replied Buttercup.

As they get to see that the machine closer. "Look at the bright side, at least that Ms. Keene's back to normal, and so are we." Said Bubbles.

The Next day, Ms. Keene had to sell her time machine to the scrap heap as she gets to make as she gets to see that she felt sorry about that time machine that she should've sold it but she had to do it as she smiles and walk away with that money.

Later at school, "So you see class, I had to sell the time machine to the scrap heap, and that I had to believe that had to go though a lot of trouble of making me younger." she said.

"You know, I think that we all learn a lesson after that time we had." said Blossom. "I think that machine gets to be deserved to be in that place." as she smiled as she could be that it ain't going to be getting go if that can be picked up by the wrong hands." as they laughed as they stopped. "I doubt it." replied Blossom.

So once again, the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, The Professor and especially Ms. Keene.

The End

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this final chapter short, but I think got to enjoy to read it as well as I get to make it.


End file.
